The invention relates to an herbal composition and treatment method and, more particularly, to a specific herbal composition which is useful in treating disorders such as psoriasis and purpura.
Psoriasis is a chronic and disturbing skin disorder, which is manifested by various characteristics such as the formation of scaly patches or flat-topped papules that cause itching. The cause of the disorder is unclear, and current treatments include topical fluorinated corticosteroids, vitamin A, and vitamin D, which are prescribed only for suppressive therapy. With approximately 150,000 new cases of psoriasis diagnosed in the United States each year, the need remains for suitable treatments.
Purpura is a condition of the skin marked by purple or livid spots caused by tiny hemorrhages that invade the tissue, occasionally accompanied with gum or nose bleeding, increased bleeding time, prolonged menstruation, anemia, blood in stools, low fever, headache and other infection-like symptoms. Purpura may also occur in the mucous membranes such as the lining of the mouth, and in internal organs. There is no known cure for purpura in current western medicine, and if symptoms persist, corticosteroids such as Prednisone.TM. are prescribed. Clearly, the need remains for suitable treatments for purpura as well.
In light of the foregoing, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a composition and method for treating psoriasis.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a composition and method for treating purpura.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a composition and treatment method for treating psoriasis, purpura and other disorders wherein treatment is simple and accompanied by little or no side effects.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention appear hereinbelow.